


Dead Inside

by orphan_account



Series: The Death of Xeph [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridge is immortal; that's undeniable. So why did he make the mistake of falling for some human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is a Ridgephos fanfiction I whipped up a while ago. I put the characters into a kind of modern setting, I suppose? Their personalities are similar to those of their Minecraft characters, aka Ridge is a demigod.

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck off, Lalna."

Ridge stood in front of the casket, his eye contact never leaving the body. He held Xephos' hand, rubbing the gold wedding band.

"I know you loved him Ridge, but c'mon, we're all old. We'll all be in his place someday." Lalna put a hand on Ridge's shoulder.

Ridge pushed the hand away. "All of us, except me. I said fuck off."

After visitation and the service was over, Ridge walked out of the funeral home, avoiding all socialization. He walked out back, his hand brushing against the brick wall.

"It had to happen, didn't it Xeph?"

Ridge leaned up against the wall, sinking down to a sitting position.

"I had to fall in love with you. You were so goddamn charming all those years ago. Still are, don't get me wrong."

He looked about his surroundings, his eyes meeting a broken beer bottle.

"You were the one thing I had. The one thing I fucking cared about."

He picked up a jagged piece of the glass.

"I was a fucking idiot. I knew this would happen. I knew this would happen since the day I met you."

He held up the glass to his wrist.

"You're going to be the thing that kills me, Xephos. The thing that kills me inside."

He sliced into his wrist, going up his arm, then everywhere at once. The pain was minimal. It was nothing compared to losing Xephos. Ridge couldn't seem to get enough of the red, slowly oozing out of his wrists. They all healed almost instantly. They always did.

Ridge finally stopped, for only a moment. He turned around, writing the message on that old, cracked wall in his own blood.

**DEAD INSIDE.**


End file.
